The present invention relates generally to electronic reading devices, and more particularly to the usability of electronic reading devices.
Screen readers convert information such as text displayed on an electronic device (e.g., smart phones, tablets, personal computers, laptop computers, e-readers and the like) to audible speech. Printed media (e.g., books, magazines, newspapers, etc.) is available to be digitally downloaded to electronic devices. An electronic book (e.g., e-book, digital book, or e-edition) is a book-length publication in digital form, consisting of text, images, or both, readable on computers or other electronic devices. E-books are becoming popular for recreation as well as educational uses. Many electronic devices provide text-to-speech capabilities enabling the electronic device to audibly read media such as e-books. Additionally, screen readers may be used by the visually impaired to conceptualize the contents being presented on the display of an electronic device.